2007 Atlantic foodcane season
| 2:Type = Line | 2:Label = First storm formed | 2:Value = Apple | 3:Type = Line | 3:Label = Last storm formed | 3:Value = Nugget | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Strongest storm | 4:Value = Marshmallow | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Total depressions | 5:Value = 14 | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Total storms | 6:Value = 14 | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Hurricanes | 7:Value = 7 | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Major hurricanes | 8:Value = 3 | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Total damages | 9:Value = $3.4 billion french fries (2007, $4.06 billion french fries, 2016) | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Total fatalities | 10:Value = None }} NOTE: This is my first hurricane season. You can add in storms, if you want, as long they don't last more than 30 days, and that they must use the Floyd Meteorological Center scale (aka SAPA), unless you want an exception. Good luck to everyone! The 2007 Food hurricane season was a current event in the annual tropical cyclone season in the northern hemisphere. The season officially began on May 11, 2007, and will end on December 15, 2007. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Foodland basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. It was an near normal season, with 14 storms forming, starting with Tropical Storm Apple in May 11, and ending with Hurricane Nugget on December 15. It currently is the most active food hurricane season is history. There were no deaths reported in this season, as usual. The most destructive storm of the season was Hurricane Marshmallow, a Category 5 hurricane that hit the Strawberry Peninsula and did over $7.4 billion french fries in damage. Other notable storms were Tropical Storm Lemonade, Hurricane Froyo and Severe Tropical Storm Apple. Storms Severe Tropical Storm Apple Severe Tropical Storm Apple formed on May 11 in the Waffle Gulf from a persistent area of convection. Based on reconnaissance data received from an FMC plane investigating the depression, it was upgraded to Severe Tropical Storm Apple on May 13. It weakened to a tropical depression as it made landfall near the town of Shoreside Cake, on May 14, and the FMC issued its last advisory on the system shortly thereafter as it moved inland. Early on May 16 after entering the union state of Bread and Milk, the remnants of Apple suddenly re-intensified to maximum sustained winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) a short distance west of Cranberry Falls. The storm flooded more than 40 homes and businesses. There were no deaths reported, but local residents reported large apple rainfalls on the town. Along its path into the central states, Apple left about $25 million french fries (2007, $28.5 million french fries, 2016) in total damage. Hurricane Bacon A westward moving tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Thirteen at 1200 UTC on June 2. Initially, strong vertical shear caused the depression to minimally strengthen, though by early on June 4, it became Tropical Storm Bacon. The storm continued to strengthen slowly until wind shear decreased on June 7, causing Bacon to become a hurricane later that day. By June 13, Bacon became the a major hurricane after it reached Category 3 intensity. Later that day, Bacon was further upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. Early on June 13, maximum sustained winds reached 150 mph (230 km/h), though the lowest pressure in relation to Bacon was not recorded until June 12. After weakening slightly, Bacon passed near and made landfall in the Pineapple Archipelago early on June 13, before brushing Saint Cake and Apple Pie islands. After remaining a major hurricane for a week, Bacon weakened to a Category 2 hurricane while northeast of Candyville on June 15; the weakening was possibly as a result of the storm crossing over decreasing ocean temperature due to upwelling from sSevere ETropical Storm Apple. On June 16, Bacon rapidly accelerated northeastward and weakened to a Category 1 hurricane. Bacon made landfall on the Strawberry Peninsula early on June 17. While crossing the island, cold, dry air began impacting the storm, causing it to rapidly become extratropical and merge with a frontal zone shortly after reentering the South Kiwi Ocean. Bacon did over $1.8 billion french fries (2007; $2.1 billion french fries, 2016) in damages. There were no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Cookie A broad area of low pressure associated with remnants of a cold front developed into Tropical Depression Three in the South Kiwi Ocean on June 20. Twenty-four hours later, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Cookie. The storm made near landfall at Butterscotch Valley on June 23. Later that day, Cookie weakened back to a tropical depression. It continued northwestward across the autonomous province of Stock'n Food, before reemerging into the North Kiwi Ocean off the coast of Hyperland on June 25. However, Cookie did not re-intensify and moved inland over the Strawberry Peninsula later that day. While approaching the Waffle Gulf, Cookie was absorbed by a cold front on June 27. Cookie did around $1 million french fries (2007; $1.4 million french fries. 2016) in damage. Hurricane Donut Donut was an very unusual, annular hurricane. On satellite imagery, Donut looked more like a Category 4-5 hurricane. It was so oddly due to an extremely rare occurrence - it had a froyo-filled eyewall, that expanded and made Donut look way more stronger. In post-season analysis, Donut's winds were upgraded to 105 mph. Donut did around $500 million french fries (2007; $535 million french fries, 2016) in damage. Hurricane Eclair Eclair briefly made landfall on the Apple Pie islands. Minimal damage was done, around $500,000 french fries (2007, $750,000 french fries, 2016). Hurricane Froyo On July 18, a tropical wave exited the coast of Mintfrica, near the Banana Vanilla Islands. On July 19th, it strengthened to Tropical Storm Froyo, going into the South Starfruit Ocean. Later that day, it strengthened to Hurricane Froyo, turning northwest towards the Isthmus of Papaya. Froyo hit as a Category 1 hurricane on July 20th. On July 21st, it turned to the Watermelon Coast, strengthening to a Category 2. On July 23rd, it turned back, crossing the Isthmus of Papaya, hitting the Strawberry Peninsula, going through the Waffle Gulf, as it strengthened to a Category 3 hurricane. It then turned to the Edamame Coast, going across the entire states before going to the country of Cacao, striking the coast. On July 24th, it deintensified to a Category 2 as it went up to Grapeland. On July 25th, it deintesified again, striking Grapeland, going across. On July 25th, it became Tropical Storm Froyo, almost hitting the Bread Isles, as it became a tropical depression. On July 26th, it became a subtropical storm, then becoming a subtropical depression, and then an invest. On July 27th, it became disorganized extremely close to the Bread Isles, before getting absorbed by a cold front late July 27th. It caused $1.1 billion french fries in damage (2007; $1.4 billion french fries, 2016), and was the only hurricane in the season to hit both 'Coasts' both oceans, go up to Grapeland, and hit the Bread Isles by barely, a new record. 20 tornadoes were reported in the hurricane; 1 on the Banana Vanilla Islands, 4 on the Isthmus of Papaya, 8 on the Strawberry Peninsula, 2 on each coast, and 2 in Grapeland, and 1 on the Bread Isles. The most notable tornado was the EF4 on the Edamame Coast, striking one major city of New Noodle City, destroying around 60% of the island of Mango, and 20% of Bean. Subtropical Storm Gingerbread Gingerbread was a subtropical storm that, it had an rare occurrence - it had an fairly clouded eye, similar to Hurricane Joaquin. It resembled an Kona storm. Storm Names These are the names used in the 2007 Food hurricane season. This is the same list as the 2001 Food hurricane season, with the exception of the names Cookie and Jelly, which replaced Cranberry and Jalapeno, respectively. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes